


Shounen Brave

by sweetvoicepudding



Series: The amasai collection [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Bullying, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Harassment, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, happy ending ya, idk how to tag okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvoicepudding/pseuds/sweetvoicepudding
Summary: ----I heard it loud "I wait to hear the sound""That soon will paint my world up and down""Someone, please I'm begging""Take me far away from the constant fear!""I'm so alone here!"----The "me" inside that sat and criedPicked up himself and left it behind"Scared of what they're thinking?""Maybe you can never be brave and change what's to come?"----A fic about Shuichi based on the song "Shounen brave"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Yonaga Angie, Shuichi interacts with most of the cast okay?, everyone has interactions at some point but im too lazy to put them all
Series: The amasai collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155533
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Laughing is all he could hear. Shuichi was scrunched up in a ball, arms over his face and pressed up to a wall. There were kids a few years older all around him, kicking, slapping, and pulling his hair. They were always so mean, he was different and they didn’t like that. Soon, the laughter faded away, yet he didn’t move yet.

After another minute of quiet, he moved his arms, looking around at his surroundings. The content from his book bag was scattered all around, papers ripped, pens and pencils broke. Once he was sure they were all gone he let his body relax, he moved to sit on his knees, slowly picking up the ruined homework, ink scribbled over the answers and insults written in the clear spaces. He put them all back into his bag, making sure the ink was dried before doing so. Picking up the pens he placed them in the trash and putting the pencils in his back with the papers,

He finished putting all the stuff in his bag he left. Rushing off the school campus, quietly praying he wouldn’t run back into those kids. He pushed the exit gate open, quickly peeking his head out before he stepped through. Once he was out on the street he weaved through the tall people walking down the street. He went the same way to his uncle's house like he has been since his parents left him there when they moved to America.

Tears bubbled in his eyes again thinking about his parents. They had left him, would they ever come back? It was something he thought about a lot, even though it had only been a few months it felt like years to Shuichi. They had left for some important Hollywood job or something, it was something Shuichi wasn’t into. Acting had never been his thing, he almost couldn’t act for the life of him, maybe that's why his parents stopped trying to put him in their movies. Actually, yeah, that probably is why. He missed his mother the most, she was so caring and kind. Shuichi looked a lot like her, they had the same thick eyelashes, hair color, eye colors, face shape, noses, and so on. It seems like the only thing he got from his father was his eye shape, while his mother had round and large eyes, Shuichi and his after and narrow eyes.

The more he thought about them the more upset he got. Soon he was snapped out of his thoughts from barking. Looking around he tried to find out where the sound was coming from, he found it was coming out of a nearby alleyway. Slowly, he approached the entry to the alleyway, peeking his head in, trying to find the source of the barking. When he couldn’t see what was making the sound, he stood there for a second, debating whether he should go looking farther into the ally or if he should just turn and head home. He chose to search in the alley, it could be someone’s lost pet, he would like to return them.

Slowly he stepped into the alley, Shuichi thought he wouldn’t be long, his uncle wouldn’t care or even notues him. He walked down calling quietly for the thing making the sound, he could hear some kind of clacking on the cement ahead of him. He hesitated, standing there not moving a muscle. The clacking got louder, making Shuichi more and more nervous. Soon the thing that was making the sound came out of the shadows, standing there in front of him was a dog. The dog was golden with fluffy fur, its head only reaching to the top of his hip, it didn’t seem like it had a collar on.

Slowly the dog approached him, sticking its nose out at him. Shuichi was scared, he had never had a dog, or even been close to a dog, especially a stray dog. He remembered that his father had told him that stray animals were violent and would hurt him. The dog got closer, sniffing at his hand before gently nudging his hand, its tongue rolling out of his mouth, panting bouncing on his paws. Shuichi giggled, slowly moving his hand to pat the top of his head, it was nice, it made him happier.

He spent a few minutes petting the dog asking it questions even though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer, but still, it comforted him in some weird way. It was liking a friend, someone you could talk to without them judgy or laughing at you, just silently listening.

“Hm… How about you and me be friends?” He asked the dog, crouching down to be face to face with the dog, scratching behind its ear “But we won’t have to use any words”

He stood back up, the dog hopping around. Shuichi giggled, picking up his back and walking out of the alley, the dog followed him. People were staring at him and the dog, it was fine though, Shuichi tried his best to ignore it but his face still heated up a small bit with embarrassment.

When he made it to his street he realized the dog was still following him. Turning around he crouched down petting the dog “Hmm, where can you even stay? It’s hard living out on the street…” She questioned, thinking as he pets it “I’m sure my uncle wouldn’t let you inside. Plus, you don’t even have a name do you?” The dog sat down, its tongue sticking out of his mouth and panting. Shuichi Hummed, tilting his head with the dog tilting his head with him “How about I give you a name myself?” The dog and Shuichi straightened his head, looking at Shuichi “How about… Sushi?” He said, with a smile

The dog, Sushi, barked, rubbing its face against Shuichi’s face. He giggled, wrapping his arms around the dog “I have my own little friend now” He said, a smile on his face as he pulled away “I have to go now, you’re going to be okay?” He asked, Sushi hopping to its feet and looking at Shuichi “Okay, I’ll see you after school tomorrow then, goodbye Sushi!” He said, standing up and waving bye to Sushi before walking the little ways back home. 

Looking back to be sure Sushi wasn’t still following him, which he wasn’t before he ran up the driveway and ran up to the door. Shuichi took the house key out of his bag and unlocked it and walked inside. Shutting the door behind him, he quickly took his shoes off and quietly walked to the living room where he could hear his uncle talking on the phone.

He poked his head into the living room, he wasn’t sure what he was talking about or to. He turned to walk away before he heard his uncle said “He is your son you know, he misses you and his mom, he’s been asking when you two are going to come back” Shuichi stopped, his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest, uncle was talking to his father. Turning back around he looked into the living room, he carefully listened hoping to be able to hear his father over the phone, but it was pretty muffled.

“I love the kid, I’m not saying that. You’re Shuichi's dad! You can’t just abandon him like this. Yes! You are abandoning him, you left him here and left with no idea of how long you will be gone for, for god's sake you’ve been gone for months, months!”

Shuichi stood there or what felt like forever, listening to his uncle fight with his father over the phone, it made his spin. It only took a few seconds for Shuichi to realize that his uncle had gone quiet, the only sound being the A.C and the soft mumbling of his father over the phone, he still wasn’t able to make out what he was saying.

“...That long, are you serious? And you aren’t even sure?”

Shuichi bit his lip, based on his uncle's reaction it was going to be a long time. It was quiet… was the call done? Though he didn’t stick around to find that, he quietly went to the stairs and went up to his room. He rushed down the hall, turning into his room and closing the door behind him, maybe a little too loud, his uncle probably would have heard it.

Leaning on the door Shuichi sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand trying to keep himself from crying. He stood there, unmoving, lost in his thoughts. How long would his parents stay in America? To all those questions in his mind, he had no reasonable answer. They probably hated him, he didn’t come out the way they wanted. He couldn’t act as well as they could, he can’t read as well as them, he had yet to attempt to learn more English apart from the few greetings he had been already taught, and plus many other things. They hated him and that's why they took a job overseas, to get as far away from him as they could. Did his uncle hate him too? Would he get tired of him also and leave him to the next person until that person also got tired of him and repeated the cycle?

There was a knock at his door, breaking Shuichi from his thoughts. From beyond the door, he could hear his uncle talking to him “Hey Shuichi? You in there?” He asked, waiting outside the door.

Shuichi stayed quiet for a moment, taking a deep breath to steady himself before replying “Huh… Yeah, what is it?” He asked, stepping away from the door and turning to look at it.

“I uh… Just wanna talk to you about something..” His uncle said hesitantly “Can I come in?”

Shuichi stayed quiet for a while, thinking. Was he going to talk about that phone call? He took a deep breath “Sure, c-come in…” She said, turning away from the door and moving over to his bed as he heard the door open and his uncle stepped in. Shuichi lied down on his bed, looking up at the roof.

His uncle sat down on the bed next to him, he was quiet, not saying anything. Shuichi hated it, he just wanted him to come out and tell him his parents didn’t want him, that they said they were not going to come back and he wouldn’t ever see them again. “Is... it about that phone call?” He finally asked before his uncle could say anything.

“Oh… so you heard. Well, your father called me and told me an estimate of how long he’ll be gone.” His uncle explained “He’s not sure how long it’ll be for sure but it should be only a few years. He and your mother miss you and can’t wait to come back and see you”

That's like the comment wasn't convincing, it felt like something added just to try and make this sound better. It didn’t help though, it was so fake and easy to tell that he was lying, his father had said nothing like that, she probably had said the opposite. He hated Shuichi, he wanted to stay in America.

“Well, that's nice at least…” He was able to force out “Will I ever get to visit them in America?” He asked, even if he didn’t really want to do that he thought it was the best thing to say after that.

“I’m not sure right now but I'm sure you will,” He said, patting his head “Do you want to go and get something? Like some ice cream?” He asked, a gentle and kind smile on his face, it was comforting 

Shuichi sighed, shaking his head “No… I’m kinda sleepy, do you mind if I go to bed now?” He asks

“That's fine, I’ll wake you up when dinner is ready.” He said, standing. He gave one more smile before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Once his uncle was out, Shuichi sighed, Rolling on his belly. Moving so his legs were laying on the bed and curling up into a ball. Soon after, he fell asleep.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months after the first chapter and is shorter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and implied animal death so please be safe when reading, TL:DR at the bottom

It had been a few months since he found Sushi. Since then he found out that Sushi was a boy dog, it was nice to know what pronouns to refer to the dog instead of using it. Every day after school Sushi would wait for Shuichi a little bit away from the school and walked all the way to Shuichi’s street and then left. It was nice, Shuichi had no one to walk home with before Sushi came around. Sushi was super kind, rubbing his side on Shuichi’s legs and picking up sticks and stones and give him, Shuichi always kept the small things Sushi gave him.

It was nice. Of course, he still gets bullied and mocked at school but that needed matter to him, he had something nice to look forward to after school and all the ridicule. Everything was fine for a really long time.

Until that one day…

It was rainy, the normal he went to talk home was closed due to construction so he needed to go another way. It was close to a river that ran through the city and had fewer people around. Shuichi was walking home with an umbrella over him and Sushi, Shuichi quietly talked to Sushi about his day. It was nice and peaceful, the rain softly patting on top of the plastic umbrella.

Until he could hear some shouting from behind him.

Turning around he saw the older kids who would bully him before and after school. Shuichi froze, staring wide-eyed at them as they came closer and closer. Once Shuichi was able to move it was too late, they were already right in front of him. Three boys and one girl, and girls as the ringleader of them all, the boys listened to her every word. The girl stood at the front, her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

“Hey Stupid-hara, who’s your little mutt?” She said, her voice sneering as she asked about Sushi.

Shuichi stayed silent, unable to say anything. He had never talked back, and he never planned to, he would just take the beating and then leave. Glancing down at Sushi Shuichi could see that he was looking up at him, Sushi’s tongue hung out of his mouth and his tail wagged seeming like he didn’t understand what was happening.

“Hey! Are you deaf are dumb?” The girl huffed “Hmm, how able I do this, maybe this will get your stupid brain a jog” She said, and in a flash, her leg shot out and collided with the side of Sushi. Sushi yelped, getting to his paws, and stumbled to the side a bit.

Shuichi gasped, stepping closer to Sushi trying to make sure that he was okay. Shuichi got grabbed by the back of his shirt, pulling him back hard enough to make him fall on his ass. It made him dizzy and blackout for a second before he blinked his way. Once he could see again Shuichi saw that the two other guys had grabbed Sushi and were now following the girl and the third boy down to the river. He panicked, dropping his book bag and umbrella and chasing after them.

“H-hey! St-stop!” Shuichi called after them, stumbling down the slope down to the river. As soon as he made it down there he saw Sushi struggling in the arms of the boys before they tossed him into the river. Shuichi didn’t even realize he was screaming, running up to the bank of the river he tried to find Sushi in the black waves of the river. Behind him, he could hear the bullies laughing at him as they left him.

Without thinking Shuichi jumped into the river. 

It was really cold, it must be really cold for Sushi too. It was hard to see anything, the mixture of his head kept going under the water then coming back up, the freezing cold water, and the scraping of the sharp stones made it hard to focus on anything around him. His mouth and throat were getting filled with the river’s disgusting water making it hard to breathe. His mind started getting fuzzy and his vision blackened, before he knew it, he was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL:DR - Shuichi has to walk a different way home due to construction, Sushi still with him. Soon he runs into his bully's and they thought it would be funny to throw Sushi into the river. Shuichi jumps in after Sushi to try and save him but ends up passing out  
> ~~~  
> anyways yea, I like making characters stuffer sorry

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - @andyiscringe


End file.
